Rangiku Matsumoto
You always disappear... Without telling me where you're going. It seems you haven't change one bit. Gin... Where...are you going this time? General Statistics *'Power:' She still can use her zanpakutou cutter, a manifestation of its owner's soul, hers is Haineko (灰猫, "Ash Cat").In its release form, Haineko dissolves into ash that can be control by Rangiku surrounding it when it turns to ash within a certain distance can be cut as soon as she moves the hilt.But in this game there will be some limitation to its power, it can only create a gust of ash (instead of twister or tornado of ash) or have it take the form of a shield to defend. Shunpo (Flashsteps), a movement technique that allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow *'Likes:' Afternoon napping, Japanese dance, dried persimmon, drinking sake. *'Dislikes:' Bamboo shoots. Background Rangiku is an easy-going, free-spirited and slightly lazy person, and definitely isn’t above using her womanly charms to get her way. Some people might consider that she doesn’t take her job seriously, though when the push comes to shove, she will take her duty seriously and do everything that had to be done; she is a competent fighter and strategist. She has shown a deep loyalty to her Captain, Toshirou Hitsugaya for her to raise her sword to stop her childhood friend’s blade from killing an unconscious Hinamori (Hinamori is her captain childhood friend, and someone that is very important for him), thus saving Hinamori’s life. She dislikes paperwork and loves to drink sake. She also can be quite sensitive to the feelings of others. Way back in Rukongai, Rangiku was first found by Gin Ichimaru. It was probably thanks to Gin that Rangiku is alive now. Rangiku was starving due to the fact that she possessed high reiatsu (spirit power) that not many have. Gin later came along and gave her some food. It also inferred that some time in the past, after Gin saved her, they might have live together. It is not known how she became a Shinigami or how she became lieutenant of the 10th Division, but she was the one who persuaded Hitsugaya (her current Captain) to become one by confronted him, that his uncontrolled reiatsu was hurting his grandmother. Rangiku told him to become a Shinigami to learn how to control his Reiatsu. When her Captain suspected that there was something fishy about Rukia Kuchiki’s execution, Rangiku was there by his side and helped him investigate it. Later it was found, that everything was an elaborate plan of Sousuke Aizen and his two accomplices, Gin Ichimaru (this one was her childhood friend) and Kaname Tousen to snatch the Hougyoku (The Orb of Distortion, is a small orb that dissolves the boundary between a Shinigami and a Hollow. It can allow a Shinigami to use Hollow powers and vice-versa thus allowing the user to tap into a vast amount of spirit energy), that was implanted inside Rukia. Before Aizen and his two accomplices can be apprehended, they were however transported to the Hueco Mundo by several Menos Grande, by using of Negación. While Aizen was leaving, he proceeded to declare his goal to stand atop of the world in the heavens, something no one has ever done before (in other word he wants to become God). Led by her Captain, Rangiku and few other Shinigami (Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Renji Abarai) were sent to defend against the threat of the Arrancar (Hollow that has removed its mask and gained Shinigami powers, and usually work for Aizen). During this mission, she and her Captain stayed with Orihime Inoue at Inoue’s apartment. When Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and his five Fracción (subordinates) invade , Rangiku fought Nakeem and easily killed him after the limiter being removed (every Captain and lieutenant class officers when they come to real world, 80% of their power will be seal using a limiter. Usually in form a tattoo of their respective division symbol, placed on a part of their body). The next Arrancar invasion led by Luppi, Rangiku being forced to join in a group battle with Yumichika and Ikkaku against Luppi, but she was defeated. The attack was a distraction; the main goal was coercing Orihime to work for Aizen (by threatening the safety of her friends). When Hitsugaya's team learned that Orihime was being kidnapped, Renji Abarai (for Ichigo Kurosaki's sake) requested to form a team and bring Orihime back. But the request was being denied, instead all the Hitsugaya’s team forced to return to Seireitei under the threat of Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. Soon after their return to Seireitei, there was some report about a weird old house in one part of the Rokungai district. She was dispatch to investigate it, thus making her trapped in this house. Betrayed! Information Statistics Speed: 2 Might: 3 Sanity: 6 Knowledge: 3 Inventory The Attorney's Badge, returned to Apollo Found Rooms *The Chess Room *The Library Relationships Canon Relationships Betrayed! Relationships Category:Characters Category:BLEACH